


We've Always Been Together

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Ian likes to do those quizzes and Mickey likes listening to him secretly, Late Night Conversations, M/M, More Fluff, Post- Season 5, adorable fuckers, please read lul, quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes to play those relationship quizzes, such as: "What romantic movie describes your relationship?" </p><p>I'm going to click chemistry." Ian answered his own question, ready to click before Mickey eagerly intervened.</p><p>"Fuck chemistry, its all about the great ass." Mickey tried to grab the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Always Been Together

"hey, Mick?"Ian asked as he walked by the couch.

"hm?" Mickey answered, eyes clasped onto the screen which featured Steven Seagal. Ian had a hell of a job to distract Mickey from this.

"I've been doing this quizzes-  
"What to see how dumb you are?" Mickey turned his head at the back of the couch, smirk at his lips.

Ian stepped forward, phone in his hand, and sat himself on the arm of the chair. "Fuck off. If anyone's dumb its you, you thought that Africa was a country."

"Hey! I was drunk off my ass when I said that so let it fucking go, Jesus." Mickey gulped down his beer, shaking his head as Ian laughed to himself. He should of never gone to that truth or dare party of Lips, especially when geographical questions were involved.

"Nope." Ian smiled to himself, going back to flicking through the websites on his phone. "So yeh, I've been going on these quizzes and I think I should do this one with you."

Mickey rose his eyebrow, "Is it one of those how fucking kinky are you, or what?" Last time they did this it ended with an argument about who was the kinkiest, obviously Ian won because no one could beat his dirty talk - or his experimental attitudes.

"Actually, It isn't. Its something cute I have you know." Ian pointed his finger into Mickeys cheek, pressing hard into the skin. "You wanna do it or not?"

Mickey eyed him, Narrowly . "What the fuck is it?" He knew Ian would pull the soppy card, he always did.

  
"well its...which romantic movie describes your relationship." Ian read from the website, the only quiz he hadn't completed yet because he needed Mickey for this one.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey grabbed the phone from Ian's hands, could be get anymore sappy? "You on playbuzz again, you fucking dork." He chucked the mobile back into Ian's chest, who had joined him cosily against the couch.

"Don't push it before you try it Mick. I've learnt alot about myself."

Mickey scoffed from his spot. "Did it tell you how fucking annoying you are?" He cleared off the rest of his beer, scooting over so Ian was squished against the side of the chair.

"Fuck off. It told me that I would be Rick from the walking dead, that I'm most likely going to choke on a chip when I die, and that "I put a spell on you" should be playing while I'm having hardcore sex." Ian rambled on.

Mickey turned with his eyebrows in his hairline. "We ain't fucking to that song." He shook his head, taking another bottle from the case on the coffee table.

"Shut up. You don't care unless my dicks In your ass, I'm totally playing it next time." Ian smirked, taking Mickeys beer and sipping from it. "So lets do this."

Mickey grunted but watched as Ian clicked onto the quiz. "So the first question." Ian started, already beaming at Mickey.

"God fucking help me." Mickey muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Ian nudged his shoulder. "Was it love at first sight?" He asked Mickey, showing him the two options on the screen.

"Nope." They both spoke in union, because they could be corny basturds and say as soon as Mickey woke up to a scrawny Gallagher, he saw the stars. But it wasn't like that and they knew that. Ian clicked no and headed to the next question.

"What is more important, love or career?" Ian turned his head to his boyfriend, grinning because he knew Mickey hated labels.

Mickey expressed a face of are-you-serious- "Oh yeh, pimping out whores is so fucking important." he wasn't going to involve himself in some rom-com movie, so he just resulted in a squeeze to Ian's knee.

"Hey, It ain't a Rub N' Tug anymore. Milk of the Gods is actually a good name for your milk factory." Ian added in. "Sorry not sorry, Frank." Ian laughed, he would happily take anything of Franks - that drunk had taken enough of his.

"Milk of the whores more like." Mickey shot back. "Right, next one?"

"Thought you didn't want to do it." Ian questioned, smirking deviously towards the brunette.

Flipping his off, Mickey turned his gaze back go the background noise of the television. "Fuck off and get on with it asshole"

"Okay." Ian rolled the words off his tongue. "Do you think people can fuck and not get any feelings?" That fucker knew how this was going and he knew Mickey would feel tense and uncomfortable, and he loved how the raven-haired boy always squirmed next to him.

"you already know that fucking answer." Mickey lit up a cigarette, relishing the fact he could actually smoke without having Ian breathe down his neck about Yev.

Getting closer, he read out the next question. "how big is your family's involvement with your relationship?"

"Fucking hell, we avoided that shit."

"Yeh, I guess. But hearing us fucking, that should count shouldn't it?" Ian looked confused, fingers hovering over the options. "I'm just going to put sometimes, because I know Carl sticks his nose in most of the time."

Mickey nodded. Why are they even doing this? "You fucking do that."

Ian nudged the other man again, clicking to the next question. "have you ever been single got a long time?"

The brunette laughed, aloud. "Fucking hell, I don't think you've been away from a cock since you grew pubes."

the redhead slapped the back of his head. "Hey! I didn't fuck anyone in the army, bet you didn't know that?" He clicked his fingers, waiting Mickeys reaction.

"You didn't?"

"nope." Ian confirmed, growing a little hard when Mickey bit his lip with frustration.

"Me neither." Mickey nearly whispered, the only thing he'd kept secret since Ian got back. He hadn't fucked anyone but Ian since Ian asked for that gun back, he spoke lies to get Ian jealous, that was it.

Ian Licked his lips, one hand trailing up Mickeys neck and playing with the small strands at the nape of his neck. "I'm going to put no, because we've always been together, really."

"Fucking dork."

The redhead didn't notice Mickey turning down the television, a couple of notches as he read out the next question. "What do you see in a person? I'm going to click chemistry." Ian answered his own question, ready to click before Mickey eagerly intervened.

"Fuck chemistry, its all about the great ass." Mickey tried to grab the phone, failing against Ian's long limbs.

"Well its good I've got a great ass isn't it." Ian teased, leaning into to bite at Mickeys earlobe.the brunette whined at the touch as the younger boy pulled away to read on his phone.

"What's your romantic cliche?, oh I know this one." Ian grinned to himself, nearly clicking on the answer he wanted before Mickey caught jia wrist.

"You gonna read it or leave me fucking hanging?" Mickey asked, trying to act as uninterested as possible but obviously Ian could see right through him.

Ian hummed to himself, tapping his chin decisively. "Well do you like it when we fuck after an argument?" He already knew the answer, he knew it an hour ago when they had a heated discussion that led to Ian bending him over the kitchen counter.

Mickey shifted awkwardly, but he mentally told himself that he didn't need to be so hidden anymore. "I ain't saying I fucking hate it."

"Exactly. So what how would you describe your partner." Ian brought his hand up, fingers sprawled and ready for him to count off. "damn, there's loads. Asshole, dick, sexy ass motherfucker-

"I'm going to rip your tongue out of your head." Mickey threatened.

"Like I've never heard that one before." Ian rolled his eyes, smiling as Mickey leaned in futher. "Oh great, there's one perfect for you."

"Handsome and hench?" Mickey looked up from where his head was laying against Ian's chest.

Slapping the others boy chest, he clicked onto the most honest answer. "No, annoying but irresistible." He dodged a hit from Mickey, giggling to himself. Mickey turned in his arms and straddled his hips, latching his mouth against his neck.

"Hm, stop distracting me you dick." He pulled the phone around them, trying to concentrate on the quiz, other than his hot-fucking boyfriend sucking a mark against his skin. "last question, would your Lover get the same answer?"

"Would I fuck, wouldn't go on that shit in the first place." Mickey mumbled against the spot he licked over, a red mark ready forming into a hickey.

Ian whined against the motion, feeling the tingle in his pants. "Right, results. You wanna know what it is?" He asked, excited for the results, way more than his significant other.

"I want to know what you've got planned for me tonight." The raven-haired boy mumbled, growling. He slid his hands under the redheads shirt, fingers trailing over the bumps of his abs and down to the roots of his dick.

"Fuck" Ian bit back, eyes blurring from where he had to read from. "Shit, you wanna know what it is?" His eyes had widened in shock, but realisation.

"Don't keep me fucking waiting, Gallagher." Mickey growled, biting against the lobe of Ian's ear and taking in the scent of his skin. "You gonna squirm or you gonna talk?" He laughed, hands playing at the waistband of Ian's boxers.

"Read it for yourself, Sally." He chucked the phone into Mickeys chest, watching as the brunette brought the light to his face.

Reading it out, he coughed before speaking. "When they say opposites attract, You were once so different from each other. Then came that one magical moment when the two of you realized you are just meant for each other. Sure you have your fair share of arguments, but deep down, you know your love is forever." He nearly choked on the last words but he just hummed on agreement.

"Told you they were right." Ian testified, grunting as Mickey rutted his groin against his own. "So, harry met sally, hey? That's us?"

"Shit film anyway." Mickey lied, for what Ian didn't know was that he'd been made to watch it countless times - especially when it was Mandy's favorite movie.

Ian threw the phone onto the opposite chair, pulling the brunette into a passionate, fiery kiss. "How about I show you how my dick met you?" He joked, terribly, Receiving a snort in result. 

"Why am I sally?" Mickey asked, conscious.

Ian brushed their lips together, his breath hitching. "because you take it well." His hands led down to grab onto Mickeys ass, pulling him closer on his lap, nosing his neck before sucking onto the skin that rested on his jaw-line.

"well, give it to me Harry." Mickey smirked towards the kinky fucker before him. Harry and Sally got nothing on them.


End file.
